


There’s Still Time

by ShroudedinDarkness



Category: Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: F/M, TB Redemption Realization Arthur is a good man Brotherhood Smut Micah deserves to die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShroudedinDarkness/pseuds/ShroudedinDarkness
Summary: Arthur Morgan is a brutal outlaw. He doesn’t shy away from killing and robbing and doesn’t give a damn about others. But, whenever Arthur is diagnosed with TB, he realizes the world needs good from him and he needs to help the people in need.





	1. We are Outlaws

“Where is my son Dutch Van Der Linde?” “Where is he?” “If anything happens to him...” “We will find him Abigail and we will kill anyone who had the nerve to touch one hair on that boy’s head.” Arthur knows something is wrong. That shootout in Rhodes which costed Sean his life and half of his head, and now this fucking bullshit? Arthur glances at John, who’s face is on fire and filing up like never before. “Let’s go!” “Ride,” says Dutch. “Do you need extra guns?,” Bill asked. “Of course, all of you!” Micah and Kieran, if you see anyone arriving that isn’t us, blow their goddamn heads off!” Just like that, The Count speeds through camp and onto Braithwaite Manor. John and Arthur are right next to him, with Hosea, Bill, Javier, Lenny, and Charles following. As they pull up, Arthur takes out his double golden engraved Schofields with a wolf carving, ready for a killing. “I’ll kill all of those sons of bitches!” John declares with anger and determination flowing through his veins. “Relax son, we need you calm,” says Dutch. “Hey, get the hell out of there, you inbred trash.” A Braithwaite with some damn nerve comes out. “Get off our land you goddamn Yankees!” John yells out, “where is the goddamn boy!” “Relax John I got this,” Dutch says in a murderous but calming tone. “Regardless of what we did with you, that is a young boy.” “That’s not how you do things.” “Just get out of here we don’t want you here!” “Well then, everyone, shoot!” Dutch kills 3 Braithwaites as quick as lightning. Arthur and John squint and it feels like as time slowed down, as twelve Braithwaites are down in seconds. “Come on Marston, we got work to do!” “Of course Arthur, this is gonna be the last fucking face this bastards are gonna see!” The gang barges into the Manor, each having high body counts. “Arthur, John, go to the top floor, everyone else search the bottom!” “Find Jack!” As John goes up first, Arthur shoots a Braithwaite looking to kill John. Pieces of brain and flesh splatter on the ground and on John, showing Arthur doesn’t mess around. “The door is barricaded,” says Dutch. “Hosea and I got the door, Arthur, John, get the door from the balcony. Arthur and John head out to the balcony, when they spot riders from the tree line. “Oh shit,” Arthur and John say at the same time. Arthur picks up a Lancaster and focuses. To him, it’s like he draws an X onto any enemy and shoots in rapid succession, as 14 men are dead. Arthur and John do not miss, and the plenty full riders are nothing more than corpses with their souls in Hell. When all riders are dead, Arthur and John work on the door. “One, Two, and Three.” Arthur and John push with all their strength and with his shotgun, Arthur splatters a bloody mess across the room from two Braithwaites. John almost vomits, as the bloody mess looks like stew from Hell with pink parts and blood oozing around. Arthur gives no reaction. “Jack isn’t here!” “Did you guys find him?,” John asks in a worried tone. “No son, we searched the entire manor,” says Dutch. Dutch kicks open a door and there is Catherine Braithwaite, one of the biggest pieces of scum the world has to offer. She screams out as Dutch asks threateningly, “Where is the boy?” “You killed my sons,” says the old bitch. “Oh and I will surely kill the rest of them!” Dutch shoots a corpse and Catherine cries out. Dutch drags her down the stairs and says,”Burn this dump to the ground!” Arthur steps in. “Are you sure Jack isn’t here.” We searched everywhere Morgan, “ answers Williamson. As the gang leaves the burning manor, Hosea asks for Jack. “We have lived in this house for 120 years. We never had problems ‘cept for Yankees.” “Where is the boy Mrs. Braithwaite?.” “My sons gave him to Angelo Bronte, so my guess, is San Denis, either that, or on the boat to Italy.” “What are we gonna do with her Dutch,” asks Arthur. “Leave her.” “I told you she was crazy Dutch,” says Hosea, as Catherine Braithwaite heads inside to the burning manor, burning to death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck


	2. Close Calls, Bloody Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After burning down Braithwaite Manor and finding out Jack is in Saint Denis, Arthur and the gang pack up and make camp at Shady Belle. Arthur finds no shortage of trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a longer chapter, and be warned as there is explicit content in this chapter and strong violence. Also teenagers are killed in this scene, so if it’s too heavy for you, you don’t have to read it.

Another day, another sunrise for the Van Der Linde Gang. “Good morning Dutch,” Arthur greets. “Hello son,” Dutch replies. “By the way, I almost forgot, we need to go to this “eighth wonder of the world” Saint Denis, maybe scope out the place for this Bronte guy, will you ride with me Arthur?,” Dutch asks. “Always.” “Hey Dutch, can we please talk for a second?,” Molly asks. “Can’t you see I’m doing something now?” “You realize I’m doing something right now and I know your small talk isn’t worth more than this work, so talk later,” Dutch angrily responds. “Dut-“ “Nothing Miss O’Shea, now lets go Arthur,” Dutch interrupts. Arthur untethers Zandar, the white as snow Arabian and hops on, following Dutch and The Count. “Couldn’t you’ve at least responded to her Dutch?” “No, besides Arthur, I got so much other shit to worry about other than Molly O’Shea.” “Also, can you wash that blood off?” “It shouldn’t be on you, I didn’t raise an innocent killer.” “I... Uh, don’t worry about that.” “So what are we gonna do here Dutch, because things aren’t turning out good.” “John’s taking his anger out on anything there is, Abigail is in tears, Karen has had a bottle in her hand since Sean died, so this doesn’t seem like it’s working out.” “Arthur, have you completely lost faith?” “I’m working on it, I have a plan, Arthur, so stop doubting me, and have some goddamn faith!,” Dutch responds, worrying about Arthur’s loyalty. “Dutch, I’m not saying I don’t trust you, I’m just saying things aren’t going so well, so we need to figure something out,” Arthur defuses. Arthur and Dutch ride the short bit to Saint Denis, and are ultimately disappointed. “If this is the 7th wonder of the world, I don’t want to see the others,” says Arthur. “Can’t argue with you there son.” “Arthur, why don’t you search around the saloon, I’ll go to the general store and other places,” Dutch tells. Arthur heads down to the main saloon, weaving past stagecoaches on narrow roads. 5 minutes into Saint Denis and it’s already Arthur Morgan’s most hated place. As Arthur enters the saloon, he heads to the bar. “Can I get a whiskey?,” Arthur asks the bartender. The bartender is distracted by another customer, and Arthur is flustered. “Hello!” “Bartender!” “Hold up, I seem to have some impatient customers,” the bartender says to the other person, giving Arthur a dirty glance. “How can I help you?” “I need a whiskey,” Arthur asks. “That will be a dollar,” the bartender responds. “A dollar for a whiskey?” “That’s some fucking bullshit,” Arthur says in a rude demeanor. “Now don’t get riled up, that’s the fine stuff from Scotland,” the bartender calmly says. “Hey bartender, have you seen a feller named Angelo Bronte?,” Arthur asks. “Leave it friend.” “What do you mean leave it?” “Leave it, you and your pals around town.” “Bronte, he’s a snake, and don’t get yourself involved.” Arthur takes his shot and walks away. “Bronte?” “Mr Spaghetti eating, Italian asshole, greasy haired, long streak of piss Bronte?,” says a stranger talking in a tone which makes Arthur know that Bronte guy is an asshole. “He lives on Flavian Street, you can get more information from kids in the alley.” “Thank you mister,” says Arthur. Arthur heads into the alley and sees 5 teenagers. “Cleet, here’s one,” a kid whispers. “Hey yankee, you lost here?” “A feller told me you kids had information about Angelo Bronte.” “Ya, hows about this information!” The kids point their guns at Arthur. Arthur steps back a few steps and tries to defuse the situation. When the kids put their guns down, Arthur draws, fast as a blur, and guns down the kids in no time. Knowing that drew attention, Arthur puts his bandana on and gets out of there. “Arthur, what the hell?,” Dutch asks, pissed. “Bunch of teens, pointed guns at me, so I shot them,” Arthur responds with no remorse. “Arthur, you are no better than Bronte at this point.” “They are young, you should have given money and walked away,” Dutch responds, furious. “Let’s get out of here first Dutch.” Arthur and Dutch sneak out of Saint Denis, get on their horses, and get away. “What info did you get, child killer?” “Will you stop Dutch?” “What’s done is done.” “Anyway, Bronte lives on Flavian Street.” “We should take Marston with us.” “Good work Arthur, except for the children killing.” “Whatever,” Arthur responds. Arthur rides away, and after a few minutes of riding, bumps into a stranger. “Can you watch where the fuck you are going?,” the stranger yells at Arthur. “What the fuck is your problem?,” Arthur shouted threateningly. “Are you looking to get your head blown off,” the stranger threatens. Without a response, Arthur pulls out his Sawed-off Shotgun and blasts the strangers leg off as the stranger screams in pain and agony. Arthur drags him by his coat into some trees. Arthur picks up the severed foot, and beats the amputated stranger with it. “Next time, your head is the one that’s fucking gonna go off, but there won’t be a next time,” Arthur says in a menacing voice. Arthur ties up the stranger with a lasso, and lifts him up on his shoulder, blood dripping all on Arthur. Arthur throws the stranger into the swamp, as an alligator arrives and eats his human dinner. He walks away with a creepy smile, with blood covering his entire face, and a huge blood stain on his clothing. Arthur rides to camp, as if nothing happened.


	3. Just a Quiet Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur, John, and Dutch head to Angelo Bronte’s manor to get Jack. A party is held for Jack’s return and Arthur finds himself in a drunken mess again.

Not looking back at the bloody mess of limbs leftover from the gator’s dinner, Arthur rides to the new camp in Shady Belle.

A swampy gator haven and a run down plantation house were just about the show of this muddy place. Still having blood on him, Arthur tries to head into his room fast, but Sadie spots him before he can clean up and ignore what happened. “I didn’t know you fancied blood drinking Arthur.” Sadie joked. “No... uh, don’t worry about what happened Mrs Adler.” “First of all, please call me Sadie, and I won’t tell anyone, but clean up now.” “Man she’s cute, but no, I shouldn’t feel that. She’s a widow who just lost her husband.” Arthur thinks to himself. 

After Arthur washes up, he takes time to admire the place around him. The trees, sunshine creeping in from the canopy contrasting with the dark, murky waters. Arthur takes the time to draw the sight in his journal. 

Meanwhile, John Marston and Abigail have a heart to heart conversation. “I’m so sorry Abby darling.” John apologizes. “I should have looked out for the boy, shouldn’t have left you, should have cared.” “Arthur was right, I’m a good for nothing, scarfaced, doesn’t give a shit fool Abigail.” “You are nothing like that John, I know you will do right by the boy when you bring him back, I know.” Abigail says. “You wouldn’t say this if you didn’t care.” “I love you, John Marston.” “And I love y-“ John is cut off as Dutch yells out “John!” “Arthur!” “Come down here now!” John groans as he plants a short kiss on Abigail’s lips and heads down. 

“Let’s get the boy back my sons.” Dutch says. Arthur, John, and Dutch ride hard into the filth that is Saint Denis. 

“So Dutch, what else do you know about this feller?” Arthur asks. “Just that he’s some greasy haired European feller who basically owns the city.” Dutch responds.

“I’m gonna kill that bastard if he does anything to my son.” John angrily says. “Relax John, we need cool heads for this.” Dutch responds. “And you too Morgan.” “John, Dutch is right.” “This feller most likely has a ton of protection, so if we go in their guns a blazing, the boy and we are gonna get shot.” “I guess...” John replies. 

As the three gang members walk up to the gate, Dutch comes up to the gate and approaches a guard. “Excuse me mister, we have an appointment to see Mr. Bronte.” “Who are you?” The guard asks. Dutch pulls out his revolver and grabs the guard through the gate. “Get your boss down here now so we can talk about this like gentlemen. Run along now boy.”

“So was that the special Dutch charm I’ve been hearing about?” John asks, jokingly. “Relax, I got this John.” Dutch responds, as he raises his hands in the air with Arthur and John raising theirs as well. “Don’t worry boys, we don’t mean trouble, we just need to sort some things out with your boss.” Dutch says as he walks into the manor, still with his hands up. 

Bronte speaks to one of his men in Italian, when Dutch breaks their conversation with “Why did you take his son?” “Excuse me?” Bronte says, baffled by some random muddy cowboys. “I said, why did you take his son? We got no problem with you sir, nor you with us, but if you want to start one, there is gonna be a lot of folks dead in this room before it is done.” Arthur and Johns hands hover above their revolvers, ready for something.

“So you walk into my home, before taking a bath, stinking of shit, and you tell me how to act? You ask me to show you compassion? Have I not shown you infinite compassion by simply allowing you to breathe in my presence?” Bronte says, angrily. “Indeed you have.” Dutch responds calmly. “Now Mr. Bronte, we are simple country folk. All we have is each other, and you have gone and you have took his son over some dispute with some inbred ex slavers. It had nothing to do with any of us.”

“You had nothing to do with destroying the liquor business?” Bronte yells, pissed off. 

“We were innocent bystanders and that of which we weren’t innocent of, we were surely ignorant of.” Dutch tells, using his magic charisma and way with words. 

“You, you twist words, you lie shamelessly, you think that you are better than everyone else...” Arthur and John are really ready for a fight when Bronte says ‘I love you’ in Italian and laughs. “Angelo Bronte.”

“Dutch Van Der Linde. This is Arthur Morgan and John Marston.” “The pleasure is mine, come sit.” Bronte says. 

“So can my friend have his son?” Dutch asks. “Of course, but you can do something? There is some grave robbers that sicken me. I need you to take care of them.” “Of course, Arthur and John will go.” Arthur gives a shrug to John and they head out. “Do you believe a word that snake says Arthur?” John asks when they mount up. “Definitely not but Bronte took Jack so he could get ransom from the Braithwaites. But Bronte knows by now there isn’t any Braithwaites left to pay him, so Jack isn’t much used to him.” “Let’s do this job then Arthur.” 

Arthur and John ride down into the cemetery, and they head to any source of noise, until they see a money bag. “Ok Arthur, 3,2,1. You boys found my pappy’s watch yet?” Arthur and John turn around to gunshots. Arthur sees 4 men and kills 3 of them quickly, blood stained on the floor. John finds one and slits his throat, with blood splashing onto his coat. Arthur creeps around and turns a corner to a robber, shooting him point blank in the eye. Suddenly, whistles are heard. 

“Shit.” Arthur and John say at the same time. Arthur and John try to go through the gate door but it’s locked, and they eventually sneak through the way they came. 

“Well then Marston, eventful huh?” “You’re telling me.” 

“How did you boys go on?” Dutch asks. “Great. We added more people to the graveyard.” Says Arthur. “You know, I thought I heard gunshots but the gramophone was playing.” 

Jack comes out and runs to his father. “Pa!” “Jack!” John says. Arthur and the rest mount their horses. “Did they do anything to you son?” John asks. “No I’m fine. I had a fun time, I had my own room with a toy box, and I learned some new Italian words. You know cavallo? That means horse and pantafola means slipper.” “Well sounds fun Jack.” Dutch says. “Hey Pa, you ever have spaghetti?” “Spaghetti? The hell is that?” “It’s food. Italian food. It looks like worms but it’s delicious.”

The gang pulls up in Shady Belle, and a party is started. Uncle and Bill are already on the whiskey, and Abigail is happier then Arthur has ever seen her. Javier plays on his guitar and most of the gang is near the campfire singing Cliendo Lindo with the exception of some, like Sadie and Lenny.

“Lenny, you up for a drink?” Arthur asks. “I hope it won’t be like last time, but sure. Care to join us Mrs. Adler?” Lenny asks. “No, I’m not really up for it.” “Come on, it’ll be ok.” Arthur persuades. “Well sure then, but just a couple.” 

A couple turned into way too much, as Arthur, Lenny, and Sadie are way too drunk to do anything sensible. “You know, this is wayy too much fuunn.” Arthur slurred. “Right Lenny? Wait Lenny? Not again.” 

“Lenneh! Where are you Lenny! Lenny!”

Arthur walks up to the gang and thinks everyone is Lenny.

“Found you Lenneh!” Arthur says to Mary Beth. “I think you need some water Arthur.” 

“There you are Lemmy!” Arthur hilariously says to Miss Grimshaw. “You’re working extra tomorrow Mr Morgan.”

“Haha, found ya Ynnel!” Arthur says to Micah. “Well cowpoke, I never thought you were funny, but this definitely shows something about you. 

“Arthur!” Lenny yells out, as he slaps Arthur. Arthur slaps him back and they enter a slap contest, when Sadie comes in and gives both of them a hard slap. They all laugh.

“You know, I never told you this Sadieee, but you’re a fine woman.” Arthur flirts. “Well then Arthurrrrrrr, you feel so too? Let’s go inside and have some fun.” 

Drunk Arthur wanted a piece as they laugh and head into Arthur’s room. Sadie feels the bulge in Arthur’s pants and starts unbuckling his belt and pants. “Let’s show those puppies Sadie.” Arthur says seductively as he rips open Sadie’s shirt and yanks her pants down. Sadie grasps Arthur’s cock, as she strokes it, sticking her tongue out and licking his tip. Arthur grabs a breast, licking her nipple and biting on it, as a small moan comes out from Sadie. “I’m not waiting any longer.” Says Arthur as he guides his tip into her vagina, teasing around the vagina until Sadie grasps his cock and pushes it into her opening as she lets out a loud moan that everyone probably her. “Yeah Arthur, I need this! Arthur, now taking control, thrusts hard and quick in her vagina. Arthur lets out a moan as the pleasure as he slows it down, about to cum. Arthur finds Sadie’s sweet spot, and slowly hits it, back and forth, as Sadie moans loudly, almost like a scream from pleasure. Arthur lets his hands go free, groping her breasts and touching her face full of freckles. “Christ Sadie, you are quite a damn woman,” still slurring. Arthur cums inside of her, as he’s too drunk to give a damn about pulling out. Arthur and Sadie falls asleep right next to each other, arms intertwined with the other’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun chapter to write!


	4. Morgan, You Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After making a mistake, Arthur gets reminded about his past, and not the good kind.

“Arthur, _I think I’m pregnant,” said Eliza Weston, a 19 year old waitress who met Arthur Morgan and made one of the biggest mistakes of her life. Eliza was orphaned, father killed by Black Lung, a lung disease contracted by working in the mine, mother died of suicide. She was making the best she could out of situations, even if it wasn’t even going out too good._

_”What? And y-you think it’s mine?” Arthur questioned, hoping it wasn’t his. Arthur already had a family, an outlawed one but still a family. Dutch and Hosea, people who saved him, raised him, fed him, and taught him important skills like reading, or shooting a gun._

_”I know it’s your child Arthur. I haven’t had sex with anyone, except for you.” Arthur was baffled, he wasn’t even too old, just 22, and now he had to deal with the responsibilities of a child?_

_“And now what? So now am I gonna have to marry you? For a mistake?” Arthur said, angry and unsure what to do._

_”I’m unsure, but that’s our child. Please, I need you, for it,” Eliza pleaded, almost begging._

_”Well, I... I run with an outlaw gang, and if we are gonna have to raise the child, you coming with me is what we are gonna have to do.”_

_”I can’t do that Arthur, I can’t risk my child in a gang of killers.” Arthur understood. But he wasn’t sure how he could raise the child and stay with the gang. He would have to stay with Dutch, he owed everything to him, everything._

_”Well then, Miss Weston, I’ll visit you every so often. Take care.”_

Arthur wakes up, right next to Sadie Adler, and realizes what he just did. He couldn’t remember anything from last night, but he was most likely drunk. Arthur got flashbacks to Issac, made from a one night stand when both Arthur and Eliza were drunk.

”No, this can’t be happening, it’s a dream, a nightmare,” Arthur said, trying to convince himself it isn’t real.

Sadie wakes up. “Ar-Arthur? What the hell. Oh shit, what the fuck did I just do?” Arthur quickly wears his union suit and paces his room, reminded of Eliza, Issac, their deaths. Thinking of how he should have been there to save them, because of him, they died for 10 dollars.

”I’m sorry Eliza. I’m sorry Issac.” Arthur said, sobbing and crying, something Sadie Adler thought she would never see.

Sadie put her clothes on thinking to herself ‘who is this Eliza and Issac’ as she watched Arthur crying, until she stood up to comfort him.

”Are you ok Arthur? Who is this Eliza and Issac?” Sadie asked calmly.

”I’m ok,” Arthur said, sniffling. “Eliza and Issac were two important people to me. I don’t think you would care too much to know about them.”

”Believe me Arthur, I do.”

”Well, Issac was my boy, and Eliza was the mother. I was drunk, and I slept with her one night, like an idiot. She told me she was pregnant, and the kid was mine. Every few months, I would visit them, for a few days, giving them money to help them out. Issac was such a good kid, always had a smile on his face, and Eliza and I loved each other. But one day when I visited, I saw two crosses outside, and I instantly knew... turns out some bastards came to rob them, and shot them dead. All for ten dollars. Who kills a woman and a little boy for ten dollars?”

Sadie was dismayed. All she thought was that Arthur was just a killer, an asshole who didn’t give a shit about anyone, but his family, dying, was just like Jake shot by them O’Driscolls. And it hurt her to hear that, all this time time worrying about vengeance for Jake, she didn’t think about what others in the gang lost.

”I’m so sorry Arthur,” Sadie said l, trying to hide her tears.

”Me too Sadie, me too.”


	5. Mary-Beth’s Horrible Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary-Beth has a really shitty day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rape and torture is included in this scene.

“Whachu doing in there Cowpoke?” Micah fucking Bell. The bane of everyone’s existence.

“What the hell do you want Micah? A bullet?” responded Arthur. Sadie hid underneath Arthur’s covers, as Arthur opened up the door.

“Heard quote the commotion up here, you wouldn’t happen to have a woman up here?” 

“What the hell are you talking about Micah?” Arthur responded, angry. Arthur didn’t want Micah to find out about him and Sadie, as Arthur didn’t want shit to be spewed out of the bastard’s mouth for the next month. 

“Well, the only people not downstairs was you and good ol’ Mrs. Adler, or should I say Mrs. Morgan? Don’t act like I can’t see her under your sheets.”

Sadie popped up from under the covers, much to Arthur’s dismay. “What me and Arthur do in here, that’s our business, not your’s, so get the fuck out of here!” yelled Sadie. Micah left soon after that, giving one of his creepy smirks. Arthur and Sadie head downstairs after that only to run into the dynamic duo of Karen and Tilly, both girls giggling.

“So Sadie, how’s Arthur in bed?” Karen asked, laughing with Tilly. “Don’t act like we didn’t hear you two up there.”

“Don’t worry you two, I won’t tell anyone. If Mary-Beth was here to witness that, she would be in shock. She stares at Arthur with puppy dog eyes,” said Tilly.

“Um, uh, we didn’t do anything up there. That was John and Abigail, why would it be us?” Sadie lied, a lie Karen and Tilly saw clean through.

“Whatever you say, cmon Tilly,” Karen responded. Arthur and Sadie knew that most people in camp probably knew by now about both of them, the shit they would get. Arthur sighed and rode away from camp to hunt. 

Meanwhile, Mary-Beth had been captured by the dastardly O’Driscoll boys in Saint Denis, as she was looking for a job lead. “Mary-Beth Gaskill, I presume. One of Van Der Linde’s ladies. I’m Desmond, and me and my friends are gonna take a sweet little time killing a precious thing like you, but we need something from you.

“No please! I’m just a girl, I don’t know anything!” Mary-Beth said all tied up, as the O’Driscolls sensed her fear and laughed.

“I heard you Van Der Linde girls like it in the rear,” Desmond said as he pulled up her skirt and unbuckled his belt and pants. He stuck his member into her rear as she screamed and cried. Another O’Driscoll put a gag on her mouth and stuck his dick into her vagina, pulling her hair and choking her neck. Arthur was in the vicinity and heard a scream.

Arthur headed closer to the screams. “Too bad I couldn’t experience this with Arthur Morgan’s little slut as I had to shoot her dead along with his boy,” Desmond revealed as Arthur overheard and bursted to the hideout. Arthur drew his twin Schofields as quick as lightning, and he shot all of the O’Driscoll guards’ brains out. Arthur head into the basement and shot the three O’Driscolls, including Desmond in the leg, all three alive but on the ground in agony. 

“SO WHICH SON OF A BITCH KILLED MY ELIZA AND ISSAC!” yelled Arthur. “WHO! ANSWER WHO OR YOU’RE ALL DEAD!” 

“It was Desmond,” the O’Driscolls said and pointed at Desmond. Arthur swiftly shot both O’Driscolls and hogtied Desmond. Arthur cut free Mary-Beth.

Mary-Beth hugged Arthur, still sobbing. “I...they tied me up and they...” Mary-Beth didn’t finished as she bursted into a fit of weeping.

“It’s ok now Mary-Beth,” Arthur comforted. He swiftly shifted his focus to Desmond and gave him a hard smack on the head. “Now you, you sack of shit, what did you gain from killing a woman and child huh? Your death will be slow and painful, and I’m gonna watch you suffer.

Arthur stowed Desmond onto another horse, as he tethered it to Zandar, and pulled up Mary-Beth behind him. The ride was quiet, as Arthur’s flame was sure to be raging in camp.

“Here we are, you fucking sack of shit. Abigail! Keep Jack inside! Bill! Give me the gelding tongs. This bastard will never see his nuts again. Pearson! Boil some water!” Arthur demanded. Arthur tied up Desmond to a tree.

“Castration won’t be your only form of torture today shithead, bastards like you deserve to be tortured,” Arthur said menacingly, as he got the tongs from Bill. 

“Just shoot me already!” yelled Desmond.

“Oh no no no no no, it’s not gonna be as simple as that. Say bye to your nuts,” said Arthur as he gagged Desmond and ripped of his testicles, much to everyone else’s horror.

“Arthur, what the hell are you doing?” asked Dutch, getting no response. Arthur dragged Desmond over to the boiling water as he pulled off the gag and threw him into the boiling water. Desmond screamed in agony, pain shooting all across him. Arthur pulled him out after a good 30 seconds.

“Now, the final show for the day,” Arthur said as he ties a noose and puts it on Desmond’s head. “I’m not giving you a chance for any last words, because frankly, you don’t deserve it. Burn in hell.” Arthur threw the rope around a tree, and pulled back on the rope, lifting Desmond into the air. Desmond gagged and dangled his feet in pain, trying to get out as Arthur smiled. “This is for Issac! This is for Eliza! My life! Now, I’m gonna end your’s,” said Arthur in a low tone as he tied the end of the rope to a tree branch, and watched Desmond hang, along with a shocked gang. Arthur smoked a cigar, and as Desmond’s last second went up, Arthur threw a fire bottle at his hanging corpse, and walked away to the Shady Belle house, achieving vengance for Eliza and Issac.


	6. Not an O’Driscoll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody spoke to Arthur after the killing of Eliza’s murderer, except for Sadie Adler. Kieran returns, but not the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kieran will not be killed in this fan fiction because I feel like he never got enough action in the Red Dead Redemption 2 storyline.

Everyone knew Arthur was a sour son of a bitch, but not a person who enjoyed killing. Nobody in camp dared to talk to Arthur and many didn’t even glance at him apart from Hosea, Mary-Beth, and Sadie. 

Arthur quietly chopped firewood in the muddy and humid shithole of Shady Belle as Uncle practiced his banjo skills (which were actually pretty good), Jack and John played hide and seek, and Pearson skinned a giant deer carcass. Arthur smoked a cigarette after he was done chopping firewood and just sketched what he saw, Jack running around looking for John, Charles smacking Micah in the skull, and a drunk Bill falling face first into the mud. The rest of the camp was quiet since Desmond was killed brutally until a familiar face rode into camp.

Kieran Duffy. Kieran’s eyes were bloodshot, clothing stained with blood, and losing his left hand. “C-O-L-M. Colm taught me everything, my name is O’Driscoll, Kieran O’Driscoll, and the O’Driscolls saved me. C-O-L-M,” Kieran yelled, clearly not himself.

Arthur squinted. “What the fuck?” Arthur quietly muttered, as he threw his axe to the ground and drew his twin Schofields revolvers. Mary-Beth came up to Kieran slowly as the rest of the camp looked at the now different Kieran.

“Are you ok Kieran? What happened to you? Was it O’Driscolls?” Mary-Beth asked. Mary-Beth was the only person in camp who was kind to Kieran, talking to him, teaching him how to read, giving him food when he was being starved, and never insulted him. 

“Yes, O’Driscolls, my family like Colm, my father,” Kieran babbled, like a talking machine, something how Lenny always talked about to Hosea about if it could be made to ‘replace us degenerates.’ Suddenly, gunshots replaced Kieran’s words with black hooded armed men rushing the camp. Fucking O'Driscolls.

Arthur and Micah shot their guns at the same time, and Arthur rushes up to the wood cover near the horses. “Shit, everyone head inside the house now!” Arthur hollered as he fired. Mary-Beth and Jack were still in the middle out in the open. Arthur rushed over to them and pulled out his Lancaster, and dropped 14 O’Driscolls in a matter of seconds. 

“Cowpoke! It’s too heavy everyone fall back!” Micah said, retreating as everyone headed back into the rundown plantation house. Susan did a headcount and everyone was accounted for, except Sadie. The O’Driscolls seized fire and got into cover, waiting for the Van Der Linde Gang to strike back.

“Where the hell is she?” John asked.

“She’s out there, but I don’t hear any gunshots.” Hosea responded. Sadie screamed in the background.

“I’ll go get her, we can’t leave her behind,” Arthur said.

“Compadre are you insane? You go out there, you won’t come back in alive,” Javier reprimanded.

“Rather me then you guys,” Arthur said, and he walked up to the double doors and took a deep breath. He pushed the door slowly, seeing the O’Driscolls outside waiting for him and he closed the door. He took another deep breath and kicked the door open. He yanked the repeater from his back and everything went into slow motion, as he shot his gun and one after the other O’Driscoll fell to the ground, lifeless, until his cartridge was depleted, and he met 9 bullets, 4 to the chest, 2 to his legs, one to his gut, and 2 to his arms. Arthur fell to his knees, coughing and wheezing, using his last, tiny bit of life in him to try to stay upright, as flashes of Mary, Dutch, John, his parents, Eliza and Issac met his eyes. One flash particularly stood out to him, Sadie. His eyes came back to the real world, still on his knees, and he let out a big wheeze and fell to the ground. The O’Driscolls left the camp.

“Arthur! No!” John exclaimed. The rest of the gang stated in silence. Arthur Morgan, dead. There wasn’t one person in the gang whom he hadn’t saved, he was good friends with many in the gang, with Dutch for twenty years, living and dying as an outlaw. It didn’t seem real at all. Sadie barged into the house from the back, blood all over her shirt and pants. 

“Is everyone ok? Where’s Arthur?” Sadie asked.

Everyone stared at her with a blank expression. What would they say to her? Everyone in camp found out about Arthur sleeping with Sadie, and they knew telling Sadie that another man she loved die would break her.

“He, uh,” Tilly started to say.

“Morgan’s dead. You must be pretty sad, with all the time you spent up there in his bed. Nasty little thing ain’t ya,” Micah spilled out, laughing in his annoying tone.

“Shut the fuck up Micah,” Bill angrily yelled.

“No,” Sadie said, broken. Tears seeped out of her eyes, one by one, until she started to sob. She started wailing, losing another man she loved. Dutch and Reverend Swanson tried to control her. Micah sneered, getting a punch in the face from John.

John grabber Micah by the throat, beating him and repeatedly smashed his head into the wall. “You led them here didn’t you? You son of a bitch,” John said, pissed off and still recovering from Arthur’s death. Dutch had to pull him back.

“Son, there is nothing we can do now, I loved Arthur, he was my son, and we will make sure, that every O’Driscoll on the face of this earth is 6 feet under,” Dutch composedly said.

“Lenny, John, bury Arthur’s body. Somewhere a bit far away. Someplace nice,” ordered Hosea. 

“Colm tried to fix you guys like he fixed me,” said Kieran.

Lenny and John picked up Arthur’s bloody corpse and stowed him as the rest of camp tried to clean up. Kieran was still talking nonsense about Colm. Lenny and John rode over to Face Rock, and placed Arthur on the ground. 

As John and Lenny were digging, they heard coughing and wheezing from behind them.

Arthur Morgan, alive and kicking.


	7. Recovery, Thou Shall Not Die Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur miraculously survives, and goes back to camp.

Lenny and John turn back in surprise, staring at a somehow alive Arthur. It was a long ride from Shady Belle to Face Rock, and John and Lenny didn’t want to put up with more bullshit, especially after Kieran turned into a blabbering robot.

Arthur coughed and sputtered. “My ass is alive, what are you digging that grave for, my goddamn dignity?” 

“Wha- you died. We saw it, what the hell is this my imagination?” asked a flabbergasted John.

”I’m sure your imagination would want me to be fed to hogs, not live miraculously after being shot 9 times,” said Arthur.

”This is crazy,” said Lenny. Arthur was still on the floor, not able to move. For the amount of time he lived as an outlaw, Arthur got shot, and he usually shrugged it off. Now the gang presumed Arthur dead, and when he returns to camp most the gang would pass out.

”Help me up, you both,” said Arthur. John and Lenny picked up the behemoth of a man, and stowed him on Old Boy, John Marston’s trusty horse, riding it since he was 18. The ride back was lovely, sounds flowing with flutters of bird wings, the small breeze in the air of Lemoyne. Lemoyne was a hellhole, but Scarlett Meadows was a pretty place, except for the assholes who lived there.

”We must restablish sanity and supremacy before it is too late!” shouted a stranger, followed by cheers.

”These sons of bitches,” said John as he lit up a dynamite stick and chucked it to the Ku Klux Klan members, and the hooded men ran hilariously as they burst up in an explosion, as John and Lenny quickly rode to Shady Belle.

”Hahaha, I didn’t think your skinny ass could throw a dynamite stick very far,” teased Arthur.

”Morgan, shut up or I’ll kill you right here,” threatened John, obviously kidding.

”Mrs. Adler, or should I say Mrs. Morgan already thinks you’re in the dirt,” said Lenny.

”Hey it’s nothing like that, just a misunderstanding,” said Arthur.

”Oh yeah, was the loud ass moans outside my room a misunderstanding? Jack thought someone was crying, and what the hell do I say to him, that his uncle and the new woman are fucking?” 

“No uh, sure why the hell not,” said Arthur. Everyone proceeded to laugh as they closed in to the location of Shady Belle. As Old Boy trotted down into the area of the plantation house, they met Charles on guard. 

“Hello, wait, Arthur?” asked a confused Charles.

”Yep, alive and well, unfortunately,” said John.

”Everyone Arthur is alive!” shouted Charles as people came to greet him.

”I can’t believe that you are alive!” said Tilly.

”My son, I’m so glad you are well,” said Dutch. Arthur was overwhelmingly greeted as he was carried off of Old Boy by John and Lenny. He was carried over to the plantation house when he met Sadie Adler opening up the doors. 

“You’re back, I cant believe you’re back! You died. I saw it with my own eyes,” greeted Sadie, crying.

”I’m back sweetheart, you know I would. 

“No I didn’t, and can you blame me?” Sadie said and she kissed Arthur. John and Lenny snickered as an effect. “What you guys never seen two people kiss before? Scram, you two.” 

Sadie helped Arthur to his room to recover, as Arthur fell asleep, seeing a wolf in his dreams, the same thing he keeps seeing.


	8. Thieving and Sins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur takes a week to recover. Arthur decides to go rob the trolley station with Dutch. Arthur reluctantly brings Micah, but chaos follows.

“I thought I’d never see you again Mr. Morgan,” said Miss Grimshaw. Arthur took a week to recover, the things that happened in a short span of time, Sean’s death, burning down Braithwaite Manor, Jack getting captured, all the bloodshed for nothing. 

“Well, I thought I was dead too, but maybe it would be better if I was dead. The world ridded of a no good outlaw would be good,” Arthur responded. He was ashamed at what he became, just like his father. He promised to never be him, but he slowly was.

“Now that isn’t true. You saved everyone in the gang, even if some should have stayed to rot. Like that horrible Mr. Bell. I’ll have him know the next time he talks bullshit out of his mouth, I’ll stick a knife in it.” 

Arthur laughed. “Now that I have no doubt about. Oh, speak of the devil.” 

Micah creeped up to Arthur with a nasty sneer on his face. “So Cowpoke, ready for the trolley station?” Micah asked.

“Oh sure, but you ain’t coming. Not after all that Strawberry crap, making me kill the town for your guns.” 

“Dutch said I’m coming, besides, the perfect place we’d be at is at the trolley station, so we can get that score and get out of here.”

“The perfect place where you can be is in hell, because there isn’t a way where we wouldn’t be in trouble with you around,” Arthur angrily said.

“Oh cmon, you don’t mean that? We’re brothers.” 

“Oh I do Cowboy, I hope your ass is dead after this, so I can get on with my life, and if not, I’ll kill you boy,” Arthur threatened.

“I’m so scared of you Morgan. Maybe when all this is done I’ll pay Adler a call, and let her in my sheets, considering she doesn’t mind being in your’s. All the things I’d do to make her scream-“ 

Arthur uppercut Micah clean in the chin and Micah fell to the ground faster than a speeding bullet. Micah got up and lunged at Morgan, but Arthur grabbed him by the neck, choke slammed him into the dirt, and started to tighten his grip. Micah gagged and his face started turning purple, as he tried to break free, but Morgan overpowered him easily.

Dutch yanked Arthur back away from Micah. “Stop it, pair of fools! Can you stop fighting so we can rob this place? Meet me at the trolley station, you two.” 

“I’ll come with you boss,” said Micah.

“Nope, no chance Bell,” Dutch denied. Arthur and Micah parted ways after Micah gave Arthur a grim smile. Arthur got up on Zandar and rode to the post office of the slimy, smoky city of Saint Denis.

“Get over here Arthur, you’re late,” Dutch said.

“Oh a couple of days in this town you’ve turned into some clock watching city boy,” Arthur joked.

“Yeah yeah, so Bronte said that there was a lot of cash inside the trolley station, so let’s get to it boys!” Dutch said.

The gang pulled up their bandanas and kicked open the door. Arthur robbed the citizens of their valuable as Micah and Dutch tried to get the tellers gate open.

“Open the damn door son!” Dutch threatened.

“I-I don’t think they keep a ton of cash there,” said the teller.

“Excuse me?” Micah said.

“I said they don’t keep a ton of cash there.” 

“Do you want to fucking die here open the fucking gate!” Micah yelled. “How much you got Morgan?”

“About 20 dollars, not much,” Arthur replied. The teller opened the gate as Micah looted the safes and found, 25 dollars and 75 cents. A setup by Bronte.

“Are you fucking kidding me there’s nothing here!” Micah angrily said.

“Shit boys there’s law turning up,” Arthur said.

“Don’t worry Morgan I got this,” Micah sneered. Micah grabbed the teller by the neck and brought him to the front door. “If you guys let us go, we won’t kill the lot of ya.”

“Put the guns down!” Yelled a Lawman.

“Well, seems like you made your decision,” said Micah as he shot the teller in the head, blood splattering all over Micah. The gang entered a shootout, and the odds weren’t too good.

“What the hell did you get us into Micah?” Arthur angrily asked.

“It was a setup, not my fault,” Micah responded as he shot. 

“Look, the trolley,” Dutch said. The gang got onto the trolley as Arthur and Micah defended and Dutch drove.

“Does this trolley go to Tahiti?” Arthur joked.

“I hope so son.” This was another bloodbath, more bloodshed for nothing.

Arthur got hit in the chest with a bullet. “Dammit, I’m hit! In the same wound too.” 

“Shit this thing ain’t slowing down. Brace yourself!” Dutch said. The trolley crashed into a stage coach and went flying. The gang crashed their heads and were lightheaded, they saw triple of everything. 

“What the- fuck,” Arthur cursed. The whistles of the cops could be heard in the background. “Well then, another fight on our hands,” Arthur groaned. They got out of the trolley and killed ten lawmen in seconds, the three best gunslingers in the gang. Arthur clenched his chest, he knew that he wouldn’t die, but it would hurt like shit. 

“Shit what are we gonna do boss?” asked Micah. 

“Have faith boy, we’ll get out of this alive,” Dutch responded. Dutch most likely lied, because this was most likely gonna result in their deaths, one way or another.

“Why the hell did you bring Micah on this? The boy can shoot but he can’t think inside that thick head of his,” Arthur said.

“Don’t blame this on me Cowpoke.” 

“Look boys, the coach!” Dutch said. The gang got on the coach as Arthur was set to coverfire.

“Look at you to there with your feet kicked up, leave Morgan to do all the work,” Arthur teased.

“Shut up and shoot son.” Arthur dropped body after another, seemingly with ease. The gang somehow made it out. “Well boys, we ain’t dead.”

“Almost were dead, because of this snake,” Arthur said as he glared at Micah fiercely. 

“What’s done is done Morgan. Maybe if you keep acting like this I’ll bring that whore of yours in my sheets, willingly or unwillingly,” said Micah as he cackled.

“I’ll kill this son of a bitch Dutch, I swear,” Arthur intimidated.

“That’s enough, both of you still children,” Dutch defused.

“So we each got, 15 dollars, and the quarter, don’t forget the quarter,” Arthur teased.

“Shut up Arthur, that greasy haired son of a bitch set us up,” Dutch said. “I’ll see you back at camp.” 

“Take care now, not you Micah,” Arthur responded.

“Keep this up and you’ll see.” 

Arthur ignored Micah’s threat and thought upon the situation. More death for nothing, there wasn’t anything going well for him. Maybe it was time to confess his feelings to Sadie, hopefully start a new life, because this one was seemingly coming to an end.


End file.
